


Unwanted Sun

by StudentOfEtherium



Series: Femslash February 2021 [20]
Category: Bakemonogatari, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Hot Weather, Summer, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StudentOfEtherium/pseuds/StudentOfEtherium
Summary: Tsukihi is left cleaning up after a tea party and Hiyoko lingers with her.Day twenty - sunshine
Relationships: Araragi Tsukihi/Saionji Hiyoko
Series: Femslash February 2021 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137899
Kudos: 2





	Unwanted Sun

The sun beat down across the courtyard. In the center was a small wooden structure, elevated only a few inches from the ground. The platform had a number of seats, and beside each was a large paper umbrella, providing shade. A number of empty tea cups were scattered by each seat. At the back of the platform, there was a small dias, and on that, a variety of materials, all with a singular purpose: tea. On that dias, a young girl sat, busy clearing away those very tools. Several boxes, each labeled accordingly, lay nearby.

She turned to face the empty seats until she was staring at the only other person left on the platform. A small girl was laying across several seats, using the cushions as a bed. Tsukihi sighed. “If you’re just going to sit there, you might as well help me. Then we can get out of here sooner.” The other girl tilted back her head to look at Tsukihi. “No.” Tsukihi rolled over eyes. “C’mon Hiyoko, just go gather the cups or something.” Hiyoko shook her head. “Nope. It’s too hot for that. I’m just going to lay here until you’re done.”

Tsukihi sighed, then stood up and walked over to where Hiyoko lay. Without saying a word, she leaned down and grabbed the sleeve of the short girl’s kimono and started pulling. It took some effort, but eventually she was able to get Hiyoko out of her position. “Hey, what are you doing?”

“Well, if the reason you’re not helping me is because you refuse to leave the shade, then I just need to take you out of the shade.” Hiyoko slapped Tsukihi’s wrist until she let go of the kimono and crawled back to where she was sitting. “Why would I help you after that? And don’t tear my kimono, asshole.” Tsukihi waved. “Don’t worry about it. I knew what I was doing, it wasn’t going to tear. That said, if you don’t get up and help me, I’m dragging you by your twintails next.” Hiyoko scoweled, but relented and stood up. She picked up the cups near where the two were sitting. As she stood up and started picking up cups from the other seats, she complained further. “I don’t even know why you had a tea party on such a hot day. I like tea and all, but it’s too much out here to sit in the sun and drink boiling leaf water.” Tsukihi flicked her forward and walked back to the dias, responding as she went. “Well, first of all, never call tea ‘boiling leaf water’ in my presence again. Second, those umbrellas are there for a reason.” Hiyoko grumbled to herself at that. “Third, I didn’t choose to have this tea party. I’m merely the host, much like you get hired to dance at parties. I’m sure you’ve had to work in less than ideal conditions before.

“I’ve never had to dance out in the hot July sun before, and frankly if someone wanted me to do that I would just decline.” Tsukihi smiled slightly. “Well, that’s a difference between the two of us, then.”

“Yeah, well dancing is a lot more strenuous than serving tea or whatever.” Tsukihi’s frown disappeared. “There’s a lot that goes into properly servering and preparing a traditional tea party like this, you know. Takes much more planning than just dancing.” Hiyoko rolled her eyes. “Oh, sure. I doubt you have to put in anywhere the effort that I have to put into dancing. Even just the practice I do is more than you ever have to work.”

“Not even remotely. There’s so much I need to memorize about the necessary behaviors and steps. Traditional tea parties are a highly specific thing. Not something a dancer like you could ever manage.”

Hiyoko finished gathering the cups and walked over to where Tsukihi sat. She gently dropped them at her feet, then sat back down under the umbrella above Tsukihi. After a second, she slumped over, coming to rest against the taller girl's shoulder. Tsukihi brushed her off and Hiyoko finally came to rest laying down next to her.

“Why are you so territorial about this, anyway? I thought you got into tea preparation for the fashion.” Tsukuihi shrugged. “That’s true, but you need to take pride in what you do.”

She dropped a few things in one of the boxes and sealed it up. “And besides, it's not like you needed to stay around or anything. You keep complaining about how hot it is, but I don't see you leaving.” Hiyoko blushed, but scowled back. “I can't leave because you're my ride home.” Tsukihi shrugged. “You didn't need to be here, either. You came as a guest. If you wanna complain, feel free to stay home.”

“Well, maybe I didn't want to do that. Maybe being miserable in the heat is better than staying home.” Tsukihi cocked her head. “Oh? Interesting. I never thought you'd say it out loud.” As she finished packing the last box, she stood up and stretched. “Mind telling me why you find being miserable in the hot sun to be better than staying home?” Hiyoko glared at her, then stood up as well. Instead of responding, she grabbed the back of Tsukihi’s neck and pulled it down until she could reach her face, at which point she pecked a kiss on her lips, then released her. She started walking away, then stopped. “Well, if you're done, then let's go. I don't want to stay out here any longer.” Tsukihi smiled, then called out to Hiyoko. “Before you go, I am going to need you to carry one of these boxes for me.” Hiyoko groaned, but turned around and started walking back. “Fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> in case it isn't obvious, Tsukihi's talent is Ultimate Tea Party Host


End file.
